fiona_renee_burksfandomcom-20200213-history
Little People: The Movie
Little People: The Movie is the children's theatrical stop-motion animated film based on the Fisher-Price Little People toys. Plot The discovery friends discover the Luna Ghost. However, long-time friction among Michael, Maggie, and Sonya-Lee, finally boils over and the gang breaks up, leaving Sarah Lynn and her twin, Eddie heartbroken. Two years later, Sarah Lynn and Eddie are invited to solve a mystery on the popular resort Discovery Island, owned by Sailor Serena. At the airport, the pair is unexpectedly reunited with the rest of the discovery friends. However, while Sarah Lynn and Eddie are thrilled with the reunion, the other three still refuse to work with each other. On the flight over, Sarah Lynn falls in love with a Max, who loves music like her, but is allergic to "The Wheels on the boat". Upon arriving at the island, the gang meets Serena, who claims the visiting tourists have been cursed into a brainwashed state. Sonya-Lee attends a ritualistic performance hosted by the devil and his henchman, the mad doctor. The devil claims the island was once ruled by ancient demons that have been plotting their revenge ever since they were displaced when Serena built the resort. Because of a misunderstanding when talking to a local voodoo priest, Maggie, Sarah Lynn, and Eddie venture into the resort's ghost ride, meeting Michael and Sonya-Lee inside, where they split up to look for clues. Michael and Sonya-Lee come across a strange school designed to educate inhuman creatures about human culture, while Maggie discovers a pyramid-shaped artifact called the Forbidden Pyramid. The gang flees to the hotel, but an army of real demons attack, kidnapping Michael, Sonya-Lee, Serena and other tourists, while Sarah Lynn, Eddie, Maggie and Max escape. The next day, Maggie is captured by the mad doctor, and steals the Forbidden Pyramid. Sarah Lynn and Eddie learn that demons have possessed Michael, Sonya-Lee and the other tourists. They encounter Max, but Eddie realizes she is possessed as well. Sarah Lynn begins to argue, but is interrupted when Eddie falls through a hole into an underground chamber. While searching for him, Sarah Lynn discovers a vat of protoplasm containing the souls of those possessed. She frees Sonya-Lee, Michael, and Maggie's souls. Sonya-Lee discovers the demons can be destroyed by sunlight, but Michael and Maggie become trapped in each other's incorrect bodies until the Forbidden Pyramid corrects this. They come across the voodoo priest, who explains the demons' ritual will allow the demons, whose leader turns out to be Serena, to rule the world for the next ten-thousand years when a pure soul is offered as a sacrifice, who Sarah Lynn realizes is Eddie, who (not knowing what it is) accepts to be the sacrifice. The gang plot a trap to defeat the demon cult, but it fails and Serena steals Eddie's soul using the Forbidden Pyramid. Sarah Lynn then tackles Serena, causing Eddie's soul to be released. As Michael and Sonya-Lee confront the defeated Serena, they find that she is wearing a mask. When they peel the mask off, they discover Serena is a robot controlled by none other than Eddie's pet frog, Freddie, who was abandoned by the gang years ago when his ego gone too far after he demanded to be the new leader and urinated on Maggie. Using the absorbed souls of the tourists, Freddie transforms into a monster and tries to kill the gang. On the mountain top, Maggie battles the mad doctor, finally kicking him into disturbing the ritual chamber where the demons are exposed to a disco ball's sunlight reflection and die, freeing the souls they possessed. Sarah rips the Forbidden Pyramid from Freddie's body to free the rest. The real Serena is found to have been imprisoned in a small underground cell. Freddie, the devil, the mad doctor and all minions are arrested, while the reunited discovery friends promise to help friends. As the end credits begin, Sarah Lynn and Eddie were having lunch at the Discovery Island Diner.